slendermanconnectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Krampus
' Krampus' is a Germanic folklore character who accompanies St. Nicholas. While St. Nicholas provides gifts to good children, Krampus kidnaps the naughty ones, and beats and tortures them, sometimes dragging them to his lair or to Hell. This character is gaining popularity in many countries. Appearance Krampus is a goat-like being with horns and an elongated tongue. The details of his physical appearance, such as what clothing he wears, varies from telling to telling. Behavior What he does to naughty children varies by telling, but they all tend to be unpleasant things such as eating them, drowning them, and other forms of harm towards children who behave badly. In most tellings, he beats them, then kidnaps them, where it is presumed the beatings continue. If a child is lucky, or wasn't quite naughty enough, then they'll only get a beating instead of being taken. In some areas, he is the one who delivers coal to the naughty children instead of Santa Claus. However, he is generally viewed positively by the public, and is not viewed as evil as interpreted in recent horror films. He was also known to be portrayed as a skirt-chaser. Relation to Slender Man While visually they do not look alike, like Slender Man, he kidnaps children, and Krampus is Germanic in origin, much like Slender Man is believed to be. Slender Man was supposedly used as a way to frighten children into being good, and Krampus is known to be used in the same way. He also bears similarities to Der Großmann and other beings related to Slender Man. Other Names Knecht Ruprecht, Certa, Perchten, Black Peter, Schmutzli, Pelznickel, Klaubauf Trivia *Krampus is often mistaken for the German Santa Claus, when actually Krampus accompanies St. Nicholas. He is also more common in Austria, but is starting to expand to other European Countries. **Krampus is actually associated with Krampusnacht, which comes before St. Nicholas day, which is a separate from Christmas in most European countries. *Krampus is sometimes portrayed as a type of creature that come in groups rather than an individual. Popular Culture *Krampus appears as a foe in Don't Starve and appears if the character does too many "naughty" deeds. *Krampus was portrayed in a Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated special. *He has also appeared in American Dad. *He appears in an episode of Grimm. Gallery Krampus.png kramp.jpg|Krampus in Don't Starve krampus.jpg krampus_23.jpg krampus_book_2.jpg krampus_card_2010_by_mscorley-d34pnab.jpg Nikolaus_krampus.jpg 531_001.jpg Brom_Krampus.jpg krampusdraggingchildrentohell.jpg|Krampus dragging naughty children to Hell 290.png|Krampus in Scooby Doo Merry_Krampus_Card_1_by_rawjawbone.jpg Videos Krampus Strikes Again - Grimm Highlight Christoph Waltz Explains Krampus to Jimmy Fallon Dont Starve - Luring and Killing the Krampus|Krampus in Don't Starve In Bavaria, Krampus Catches the Naughty The New York Times Nikolaus und Krampus mit Tobias Creature Profile Krampus - Grimm Krampus Chase Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Cartoon Network|Krampus in Scooby Doo Epic Krampus Demon Parade Krampus and Slenderman tribute Krampus Official Trailer 1 (2015) Adam Scott, Toni Collette Horror Movie HD The Truth about Krampus - Game Exchange External Links *Krampus.com *National Geographic *Photos of Krampusnacht Category:Folklore and Fairytales Category:Possible Influence Category:Featured Article